Haruka Suzume (ALD)
"Are you truly that blind to your hypocrisy? Then please.... Allow me to enlighten you...." Basic Details Haruka is a cool type underground idol at Origin Academy and is one of the four main characters of Aikatsu Legend: Distortion. She favours the ghost type, and her preferred brand is Nightmarish Wonderland. She brings the flair of death metal to her Aikatsu, with lots of guitar, bass, drums, and screaming. Backstory Haruka was born and raised in Nacrene City in Unova, where her father works at the Museum and her mother at the nearby Pokemon Daycare. She was taught about history and Pokemon early on, especially with her parents past in Team Plasma. Due to her learning that an entire organization was founded on the principle that enough people were cruel to Pokemon, Haruka became distrustful of trainers at an early age, seeing them as hypocrites who talk about friendship while throwing their partners into battles and cold machines. This spread and she stopped trusting people outside her family entirely, viewing humans as selfish and deceitful creatures, even cursing her own humanity. That started to change 3 years ago, when Haruka first saw her.. Aya Asami. Haruka had spent another afternoon writing death metal music when she turned on the TV to find a horrible yet catchy sound, and a freckled red head singing and performing with her Pokemon. There was no pain, no battle, just.. Just joy. It was Aikatsu Perhaps... Perhaps there were good humans still.. And Aikatsu would help her find them. Appearance Haruka has a ghostly appearance that matches the partners she treasures, with her pale skin and almost white hair. Her eyes are colored like amethysts. When not on stage, Haruka prefers to wear black and gray punk clothing, and has a lot of death metal band shirts. Personality Haruka is somewhat grumpy, usually avoiding her classmates to brood with her Pokemon and music. When forced to talk to others, Haruka holds no punches, being brutally honest on facts as well as how she feels about things. Despite her obvious dislike of people, Haruka won't hesitate to go to someone's aid if they need it, since she doesn't support any form of cruelty. She is known to skip classes Alignment and Feelings on Media/Idol Ban Haruka is an active underground idol who views the media ban as a tyrannical attack on her ideals. Her ideas of ways to end the ban tend to be aggressive. Relationships Uso Tsuki: Uso and Haruka don't get along due to conflicting opinions on Aya Asami. The two often butt heads. Kari Akihito: Haruka has mixed feelings on Kari, since he actively lies about his identity on stage. She respects Kari as an idol. Cecilia Agnes: Haruka and Cecilia are in the same class. Cecelia calls Haruka and her Pokemon cute, which she doesn't like. Etymology Haruka - Distant Suzume - Sparrow Quotes "Do I look like I care about your problems?" ”Using technology to understand your Pokemon, I can overlook. Making them battle and providing medical care, I can tolerate to an extent. But forcing your 'precious partners' into an isolated machine with no life... Trainers truly are the absolute worst." "Call me cute ONE MORE TIME, I dare you...." "My pathos is burning..." "Don't you dare think we're friends or anything, but since we're in the same mess.... I might as well cooperate with you." "GGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Pokemon Astral Candle Astral Candle was Haruka's first Pokemon, a Litwick who she met one night in the Pinwheel Forest. He is highly curious and enjoys pranking people. He is never far from Haruka, and his screams are middle pitched and distorted. Bloody Shadow Bloody Shadow is a complete diva who loves attention. Strangely enough, she isn't prone to jealousy! Bloody Shadow likes to wander in areas near her trainer to listen to gossip, which she shares with Haruka by writing. Yes, she can write. Her penmanship is sickeningly cute. She is a frillish. While she cannot scream, Bloody Shadow makes wonderful harmonies for screams. Master of Doom Master of Doom is Haruka's beloved Cottonee, but don't you dare call him "Cottonee"! Master of Doom is a master of screaming, and is known to let out a loud, high, scream that rivals any metal band if you get his name wrong. Aside from his screaming habit, he is a very sweet Pokemon who likes to roll around and get dirty. He has a habit of wandering off on his own. Hell Castle Hell Castle is a very playful Golett who often tags along with Bloody Shadow. He loves electronic devices, but has a habit of breaking them by accident. He has the lowest screams of Haruka's Pokemon. Trivia * Haruka owns a button maker and has prepared anarchy buttons for the underground idols. * Haruka is a Plasma sympathizer, and refuses to use the PC. She'll only allow herself 6 Pokemon. * Haruka claims to already have 6 Pokemon * Haruka's most prized possession is her electro guitar, named "My Midnight Pathos". It was autographed by the members of Abyss of the Heart, Haruka's favorite band, at their Running with Scizors tour. * Haruka is a vegetarian.